1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and program for setting video processing parameters, and more particularly to a visual mixer (video mixer) for inputting video signals from one or more channels for video processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
At a music event or the like, a visual mixer has been well-known which has a capability of synthesizing various video signals or switching various video signals such as video signals obtained by shooting a live performance on a stage, video signals reproduced by a videotape recorder or video signals output from a personal computer in order to project thus-processed video pictures onto a screen situated behind the stage. By using such a visual mixer, a video operator known as a VJ (Visual Jockey) sets parameters for video processing in accordance with an actual performance in order to select or switch input channels or add a visual effect to video signals transmitted from each input channel or combined video signals.
On conventional visual mixers, major operations done by the video operator had been fading and switching of video signals transmitted from two input channels or adding a visual effect to video signals transmitted from each input channel, however, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open No. 2002-262179, there has been put forth a visual mixer having a capability of storing and reproducing scene data. The visual mixer is capable of storing, in a storage device as a set of scene data (real-time scene data), settings of video processing parameters set through a plurality of operating elements provided on an operating panel. According to the visual mixer, by an operation for reproducing the stored scene data, the values of video processing parameters set through the operating elements on the operating panel can be reproduced regardless of the number of channels. The visual mixer is different from videotape recorders in that the visual mixer does not store and reproduce video signals themselves but reproduces video processing parameters to switch or synthesize input video signals or add a visual effect to input video signals.
The capability of reproducing scene data enables the video operator to change the settings of video processing parameters with a one-touch operation, allowing semi-automated operation to be achieved with real time property even if the number of input channels in use is increased. At a music event or the like, as a result, the video operator can intuitively mix live pictures from multi-channels in real-time as much as possible in order to achieve exciting mixing operations. However, there are occasions in which the video operator desires to consecutively change the values of video processing parameters in order to avoid monotonous and boring visual variations. In such occasions, the video operator is required to switch scene switches consecutively. Moreover, there are occasions in which the video operator desires to change video processing parameters in accordance with the time progression in a video stream, musical performance or the like. In such occasions, the video operator is required to switch scene data in accordance with the time progression. In those occasions, it is quite difficult for ordinary users to make output pictures switching in suitable timing.